User talk:NathanJohnson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kirsty Soames page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 22:35, May 25, 2012 Characters Tips: 1) Type in word and spell & grammar check before cutting and pasting into the site. 2) If an older character with no episodes to watch, read the synopsis and form them into a narrative flow. 3) If you have the episodes to hand, watch the sequences with your character (this assumes it's a guest character), type down actions and any background they give in their lines and then again turn them into a narrative flow - make a story. 4) Always write the history of the character as past tense. Never, ever, follow the dreadful examples of wikipedia in writing in the present tense. 5) Never mix up fictional and real world, for example "Because the actress Betty Driver had died, Betty Williams herself was reported as dead by her son Gordon when he...." or, even worse, "In an episode shown on 1st March 2012, Michelle had a huge argument with Carla..." - instead, "In March 2012, Michelle's relationship with Carla took a turn for the worse when they had an argument over..."--Jtomlin1uk 20:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Gay characters Nathan, Sorry but I've deleted your new category. If we go down the route of categories that define a person's character or personality, we could end up with masses of categories that are unwieldy. We could end up with "Christians in CS", "Athiests in CS", "Muslims in CS", "Disabled people in CS" and then you get into the arguments about is someone disabled because they can't climb stairs and have to have their bedroom in the front parlour, etc. Let's stick to boring things like when they made their debut, where they have lived, when they were born and what jobs they've done - stuff like that.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simon Barlow and other characters loosely mentioned within the programme. Nathan, I've reverted your image of Simon Barlow (this is a promotional image rather than a screen-grab) and also removed his occupation. Schoolchildren are just that - and don't have an occupation. Secondly, I note that you've had dealings with other characters who have been "loosely" mentioned within the programme.... Mrs Stape (John's Grandmother) - unless I'm mistaken, there has been no clarification that she was John's paternal grandmother - which throws question marks over her surname. For pages created as "Mr & Mrs (Whoever)", we could create rafts and rafts of pages to that ilk, which could not be deemed accurate (ie. how to we know that Tony Gordon's parents, for example, ever married?). I hope you appreciate that we are striving towards accuracy and not guesswork. Karen2310 (talk) 21:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thank-you for your understanding. The images you've newly posted in Sunita's page definitely enhance the article thus far! --Karen2310 (talk) 22:06, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am very new to all this, I was wondered am I allowed to change the character of the week, I noticed its been the same for a few weeks now, I would love to have ago at changing it, but unsure how to go about it, can you help at all? many thanks Yazoo84 (talk) 23:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Character pages Nathan, please remember that all information added to a character should be written in the past tense (as the events have already taken place). I'm about to change the wording for Tim Metcalfe's article just now -- Karen2310 (talk) 19:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Keep up the good work! --Karen2310 (talk) 07:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Tommy Duckworth Nathan, thanks for your update to Tommy's pages but they contravene our strict rule about not adding info to the site about episodes that haven't yet been transmitted i.e. future events. I know his departure is a done deal and in all the papers but we find it's far easier and tidier to have an absolutely strict "no spoilers" rule rather than make judgements about what to post and what to leave out. We find that it's served us well over the past five years. This rule is referred to in the black box on the main page. Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Kevin Webster Nathan, as per Karen's note above, please could you change you additions to the page on Kevin to be in the past tense? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Rita Tanner Thanks for pointing out that Rita's - and everyone else's - first appearance is on the ITV site. I didn't know they had been posted. There are plenty of others listed who need their first line adding to the site! Thanks again.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:15, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Mr Griffin Nathan, Just a gentle reminder that our character pages are written in the past tense and are not in the same style as wikipedia. Please could you change your recent additions to the page for Mr Griffin? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Imogen Nathan, I write this on bended knee and plead with you most earnestly - please, please, PLEASE, could you write character profiles in the past tense, not the present!!!!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) 26th May Nathan, I think you've misinterpreted what happened in Episode 8394 (Mon 26th May) with regard to Anna Windass and Owen Armstrong... more specifically the mention of Anna's birthday. In a scene at No.6 quite early on in the episode, Owen stated that he had to leave for Aberdeen on Tuesday (theoretically the next day) with Izzy commenting that he would miss Anna's birthday - that has been confirmed with ITV as 30th May. Therefore all of the other storylines stemming from this episode would have occurred on 26th May. Karen2310 (talk) 22:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Student category Nathan, I'm removing this category from your two new pages - this is used for people who have carried their education further into college or university rather than pupils in school. If you can appreciate in the latter instance, thousands of characters would otherwise fit here having been educated to leaving age. Karen2310 (talk) 19:18, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Valerie Phelan Nathan, that's a really good article you've written on Valerie there. It nicely documents her part in the programme and is accurate and to the point. Thank you very much for that! Also, it's in the past tense as it should be. One formatting tip: the number of appearances needs to be in the infobox, and just one grammar tip - there's no need to use the word "had" to make a sentence appear in the past tense. For instance, you write "Pat had pitched an idea to build a block of flats" whereas "Pat pitched an idea to build a block of flats" is adequate as the word "pitched" is the past tense of the verb "pitch". Just have a look over the article and remove the word "had" if it serves no purpose in a sentence. Aside from that, more articles like these please! If you have access to this year's episodes, you'll see that we're currently in need of good articles like these on most of this year's guest characters. Thank you again.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :My pleasure!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Hi Nathan, thanks for the new images on some of the characters..... they're great! Could I ask a favour and see if you can choose some good screen grabs to replace the images in Stella & Eva Price's profiles, and possibly Alya (although she's obviously not been in many scenes yet) - just to replace the promotional pictures we seem to have at present? Thanks in advance Karen2310 (talk) 15:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : Wonderful thanks! --Karen2310 (talk) 16:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Actors Nathan, just scant few weeks after we've banned a user from the site permanently for constantly making formatting changes to pages without discussion, you're doing the same with the changes you're making to actor pages by creating galleries of roles!!! Now in itself, the change you are making is not without some merit (in my personal view), but considering that there are 2,796 such actor pages at present, all created over time by sheer hard graft, don't you think it would be polite, to say the least, to suggest the change first on the forum pages? The way we work is now well-established and the days of coming along with changes without gaining a consensus are long gone. What you have done is specifically against the Manual of Style (see the Photographs and galleries section). Do not add any more of these galleries without starting a formal discussion. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :No problem - as I say, do raise it as an idea on the forum pages. The idea has merits. We can see what the others say.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:48, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Departures Hi Nathan, I honestly didn't know that the spoiler information for Kylie and Hayley was present - it shouldn't be or have been!! We do our best to police the site for these additions but we don't always catch them. We find it makes life very easy if we have nothing listed about any future cast changes which could affect plotlines. We don't aim to be a news site, we don't want to be in competition with digitalspy or Coronation Street Blog - we just want to document the past. If you see that anyone has posted casting or exit news, please feel free to delete it. There will be exceptions, of course - an obvious one would be the sad news of an actor's death: that obviously means that the character will no longer be in the show - but these exceptions should be few and far between. Thank you for bringing the above matters to my attention. Regards - John.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Gavin/Andrew Nathan, Myself, David and Karen have been in discussion earlier today as to what to do about the Gavin/Andy situation. Our conclusion is that previous episode appearances should be as follows: *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") Please ensure that you follow this convention. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's okay - it was an email exchange between us outside of the site as it's caused us a bit of headscratching - nothing like this has happened in the programme before. The signs appear to be that the real Gavin will appear at some point so we have to have two distinct character entries and it was how to do that. Also don't forget that pipelinks within episode plots also need amendment but this has to be done to also separate the two characters from each other. i.e. some references will be to the real Gavin.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Alice Watts No problem, it might be worth checking the differences between the two edits though (This can be seen in edit history). Try and remember to keep to the past tense all the way through an article, and note the defaultsort at the bottom of the page which is vital for having the category pages in alphabetical order. Finally, just a brief "edit summary" for all amendments would be appreciated. Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 19:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Notes Nathan, could I please ask you to reinstate all of the notes you've removed regarding Bill Gregory's gaps in tenure? In theory, you're correct in the fact that he was never credited as a regular character - however it was decided several years ago now, that in cases like Bill, and Dave Smith (to name two) - that because their first/last appearances were several years (or in fact, decades) apart, we'd make notes in the similar lines of regular character status. Karen2310 (talk) 19:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Edit summaries Nathan, could you please start getting into the habit of writing edit summaries for every change you make? We have to spend time checking - and in the most part correcting! Also, please make sure if you're amending the LOA section of a minor character, that the figure in the infobox actually tallies up with the appearances listed at the bottom. On both Erica Holroyd and Gavin Rodwell's pages they currently don't. Karen2310 (talk) 13:57, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Katy and Joseph Nathan, you jumped the gun a bit tonight with the updates following the first episode when the two characters were also in the second one, thus breaking one of our site rules. Patience is a virtue....--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Redford Prison Nathan, could I ask you to have a look at the edit history for some of these pages that you're amending and check why we're re-editing at the back of you? In the case of Redford Prison, as well as the links I've changed, I've removed all information to Fiz Stape. If you check the "Places section" on the episodes when Fiz was incarcerated, she was at Norcoss Prison - a totally different institution. There's always pages on the site to cross reference with, and if you're unsure - please ask! Another good tip is to search the page name on the "what links here" option and it'll list every page that holds a link to what you're searching for. Karen2310 (talk) 22:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Simon Nathan, I'm reversing the changes on the page for Simon. He could have been born on any date from 26th to 31st December 1988 and still have been ten years old. What you've input is a guess.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Liam Connor Jr. Hi Nathan, personally I'd be more inclined to leave as is. Unlike several other characters introduced from babyhood, Liam didn't start receiving credits until Charlie Wrenshall took over the role - the character's List of appearance page is also worded/set up with that in mind. --Karen2310 (talk) 14:02, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Block Nathan, I've put a temporary block on you to stop further damage. There is no way that characters such as Jason Grimshaw can be counted as being the Potter family and the catgeory should not be put against such people. My friend, you are far, far too eager. You really need to stop and think and if you are uncertain, put something on a talk page. Think about this: this site is now almost seven years old with hundreds of thousands of changes, literally that many. If Jason Grimshaw was to be a member of that category, don't you think that someone would have thought of that well before now?? The block expires in two hours. In that time, I'm going to reverse your changes. Think carefully after that.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Gail Rodwell Nathan... fortunately Gail's surname was changed tonight to "Rodwell" on the credits, however there are some instances where characters don't change their names (ie. Liz McDonald after her marriage to Vernon Tomlin) or the end credits aren't updated on the episode where a marriage/name change occurs. Therefore, the renaming of the page a good fifteen minutes before the end credits roll is a) an assumption and b) technically a spoiler. Please start waiting for confirmation before making such changes - it's not a competition to see who can get there first!! Karen2310 (talk) 20:06, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Guest characters Nathan, the "as of (episode xxxx)" details in the infobox are for regular cast members only so I've deleted this out of Erica Holroyd's infobox. As for adding "a mother"..... this has been deleted too, for reasons that should be obvious. Karen2310 (talk) 20:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) No.11 When did Michael move back into No.11 please? I must have missed this information. Karen2310 (talk) 18:40, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. If you have no objection, I'll change this back since (to date) there's been no specific mention. The last "confirmed" info we have is that he reluctantly moved in with Andy & Steph (Episode 8673). Karen2310 (talk) 12:11, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Tense Once again, another reminder to PLEASE write all updates in past tense. I've had to change a few recently - some of which you've added have been a mixture of both past and present tenses. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 18:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Could you please start taking note of these messages and checking the differences in the edit history on pages? specifically Rob Donovan (which you've edited multiple times over the past couple of days) and Tracy Barlow - ignoring our repeated requests above. All events that you add have already happened so should be written in the PAST TENSE. ie. words like has = had, requests = requested, goes = gone/went, is = was. I'm sorry but virtually every edit you make has to be amended for some reason or another, usually either to make grammatical sense or to change the tense and it's getting to the stage where it's taking up too much time which can not be tolerated for much longer after so many reasonable, polite reminders. Karen2310 (talk) 23:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC)